1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electronic candles. This invention also relates to customizing or personalizing electronic candles. This invention further relates to memorial and funerary business methods.
2. Background and Discussion of the Prior Art
Electronic candle constructions are generally known. Electronic candle constructions are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,108 to Lederer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,924 to Lederer, U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,426 to Lederer and U.S. Publication No. 2005/0179355 to Lederer. It is also presently known to commercialize electronic candles for religious institutions and memorial business as disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2006/0039137 to Lederer.
It is also known to provide LED illuminated signs with an etched portion to scatter light as disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2005/0188569 to Derose.
In the art directed to funerary and memorial business, there is a growing present need to provide services to a diverse customer base of different religions and further having diverse personalized memorial needs. The funerary and memorial business therefore desires a readily operable and cost effective system that services the diverse customer base and their concomitant needs.
The present invention provides an electronic candle assembly and system that resolves the foregoing art needs. The present invention provides an electronic candle assembly and system as aforesaid which is readily operable in a commercially practicable manner.